Various bedding items have been conceived in the past for use with mattresses and box springs to provide comfort, warmth and convenience for the user. However, certain of the prior art devices are difficult to remove from the bed and mattress for washing, while others have required the entire apparatus including the coverings to be removed and washed at one time also causing great inconvenience. Other old devices have not been form-fitted to a bed or mattress and are difficult to maintain in place, especially when used by children. Other bedding devices do not provide the area needed in the top covers for the desired comfort and covering ability of the user.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with the prior art bedding devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a bedding ensemble which can be placed over a mattress and be securely maintained by an elastic band along the bottom thereof.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a bedding ensemble which includes a relatively thick top cover having an excess length when unfolded, yet which will fold into a tight compact bed covering when the bed is "made".
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a bedding ensemble which includes a removable thin inner cover which acts as a conventional sheet and which is releasably affixed for convenience when washing.:
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a bedding ensemble with decorative skirt panels to contribute an appealing appearance.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a bedding ensemble which will allow children, handicapped persons or others to quickly and easily make their bed.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide an alternative embodiment of the bedding ensemble which includes a blanket layer which is optionally attached if needed.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.